


Karma's A Bitch

by ASimpleTaxi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleTaxi/pseuds/ASimpleTaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Borrowed from MadCowEdgar’s Prompt Grapeyard:</p>
<p>    radioactive-gone-mad asked you:</p>
<p>        I was at the dentist today and they yanked out one of my teeth. :^( But as I was going home, I thought “what if one of the guys had a tooth/teeth removed?” and i thought it might turn out funny or something, I don’t know, but I was hoping that maybe you could put this thought into writing? And maybe you could make this ship either AHOT6 or Mavin, whichever one you think you’re in the mood to write. Go ahead and take your time with this if youre gonna write it friend, no rush. :^D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's A Bitch

Everyone should have seen it coming, after as big a deal as Gavin had made about not going to the dentist in that last Let’s Play. It was a little over a week after UnMonuments Men had aired that the Brit, right at the end of the RT Podcast, squawked and clamped a hand to his mouth after chomping down on a particularly crunchy handful of Naturebox’s finest granola. The rest of the men roared with laughter as he sputtered, sending bits of food flying from between his fingers, though it quickly died down when he picked out a chunk of tooth from what remained of the granola in his palm.

Michael got to be the first to tell him, “We told you so!”, as he was on the other end of the couch, and he was sure to do so on the ride home, crowing loudly about his idiot boi.

Geoff was the next, meeting them at the door once they got in, plucking the small piece of enamel from Gavin’s palm and giving it a curious once-over. “Eh, I’ve seen worse,” he shrugged, handing it back and heading to the couch to rejoin his game with Ray, who added in his own two-cents worth of unrequested commentary on the matter.

At this point, Gavin decided to go to bed before Jack or Ryan had a chance to mock him about it, too.

They got their chance in the morning, though there was a lot less mocking going on when everyone saw how the side of his face had swollen out, as if someone had decided to pump him full of air overnight. Ryan carefully helped Gavin rinse his mouth out with some of Magic Mouthwash remaining from Jack’s last procedure, while the bearded man made an emergency appointment with his regular dentist.

It was Ryan who drove while Jack sat with him in the backseat, holding a warm compress to Gavin’s jaw and trying to soothe the pain-stricken younger man. The other three went on to the office, waiting to see what the verdict would be first, rather than simply crowding into the dentist’s lobby. Guilt over having teased the poor Brit the night before held no small part in that decision.

Jack stayed with him while Ryan went to call the others with the verdict: Broken wisdom tooth, needing immediate removal. If they were willing to trust Gavin’s tricky gag reflex to a local anesthesia, it could be done in the office right now, otherwise they’d have to wait two hours for the orthodontist’s next opening. Despite the amount of pain he was in, Gavin opted for the one that would least likely result in him vomiting all over himself.

There was a swapping of partners at that point, Gavin both wanting to spread the pain to the ones who had mocked him, and not wanting to keep Ryan and Jack from the already back-logged work that desperately needed to be completed. So Michael found himself holding the compress in the waiting room, Geoff on the other side with his fingers in a death-grip. Two hours stretched into four, the pain-stricken man gradually growing more and more delirious, before finally he was ushered into the back and put under.

Things got hazy after that, and whatever footage had been shot for some macabre RT Life had been conveniently “lost” before anyone had a chance to review it. Though Gavin would deny it later, he was found by Michael, wandering the small room designated for recovery, insisting loudly that he was well enough to leave, thank you very much. And then he promptly attempted to open the mandible diagram in order to do so.

Later, when he was discovered frantically jabbing at his phone in the car, where he had been left while the other two went in to pick up his prescriptions, Gavin would also deny anything untoward was going on through gauze-filled cheeks, though the gleam in his eye was much closer to his usual self, and less like the sedated blob they’d initially left with.

And later still, when the flowers started arriving, roses and daisies and tulips galore, both to the office and to their home, none of the other men had the heart to wake Gavin, especially as the cards they carried said everything that needed to be said.

"I was a knob, and you’re all knobs, but you’re right knobs, and I love you, you wankers."


End file.
